carlsbergfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Daglige Beretninger om Begivenheder under den tyske Besættelse
Daglige Beretninger om Begivenheder under den tyske Besættelse var semi-officielle meddelelser som udgik fra Københavns Rådhus i de sidste år af 2. verdenskrig. Beretningerne blev udsendt som enkelt ark i perioden 1. januar 1944 til 4. maj 1945. Hele samlingen er blev udgivet som bog af Københavns Magistrat i november 1946. Den samlede bog er blevet udgivet elektronisk af Selskabet for Københavns Historie i 2006.Webudgaven, Introduktion til webudgaven, tilgået 28. august 2010 Udvalgte citater De følgende citater stammer ordret fra bogen, som digitalieret af Selskabet for Københavns Historie og har relation til Carlsberg eller Tuborg. 8. september 1944 Kl. 23,40 saa 2 Vægtere paa "Carlsberg" 4 Mandspersoner komme ud ad Porten Gl. Carlsbergvej 3 med Kufferter og Sække, som de bar hen i en i Nærheden holdende Bil. Vægterne blev holdt i Skak af en af Personerne, der pegede paa dem med en Pistol. Det er endnu ikke konstateret, hvad der var i Kufferterne og Sækkene.Webudgaven, Politidirektørens Beretninger om Forholdene i København i Tiden fra den 5. Juli til den 17. September 1944, webudgavens kapitel 3, tilgået 28. august 2010 5. januar 1945 Maskinhallen og Kedelrummet paa Tuborgs Fabrikker er i Nat Kl. 3,33 sprængt i Luften. Skaden er saa omfattende, at Fabrikkens tekniske Ledelse anser det for tvivlsomt, om Virksomheden kan komme i Gang før Krigen er forbi. Om Enkelthederne har Chefen for Gentofte Brandvæsen, Carl Larsen, og Tuborgs Brygmester, Civilingeniør Steenberg, givet os følgende Oplysninger: - Telegrafledningen til Gentofte Brandvæsen (Luftledningen) blev afbrudt Kl. 3,33, saa Eksplosionen maa være sket i samme Øjeblik. Lidt forinden var ankommet et halvt Hundrede civilklædte, dansktalende Mænd, hvoraf en Del var maskerede, til Tuborg. De tvang Fabrikkernes faste Vagtmandskab til at bære Kufferter, som hver vejede ca. 75 kg, ind i Maskinhallen og ned i Kedelrummet. Efter at have anvist, hvor Kufferterne skulde staa, fik Vagtmandskabet og de tilstedeværende Maskin- og Kedelfolk Besked om at bringe sig i Sikkerhed. Et Øjeblik senere kom Eksplosionen. Sprængladningerne har aabenbart været indstillet til at eksplodere samtidig, for der hørtes kun et enkelt Brag. Gentofte Brandvæsen, som først alarmeredes fra Tuborgs Vagttaarn, var paa Pladsen 8-10 Minutter efter Eksplosionen. Paa dette Tidspunkt var Gerningsmændene allerede forsvundet. Der opstod Ild enkelte Steder i Ruinerne, saaledes var en Oliebeholdning blevet antændt, og der gik et Par Timer med at faa den slukket, men Branden var iøvrigt ikke af farlig Karakter. Foruden Brandvæsenet kom det tyske Politi til Stede og foretog Afspærringer og senere en tysk Sprængningskommando, som gennemførte en foreløbig Undersøgelse. I Kvarteret sprængtes en Del Vinduer, og Brygmesterens Bolig paa Tuborgs Omraade, Strandvej 52, blev en Del molesteret. Virksomheden beskæftigede ca. 1000 mandlige og 380 kvindelige Arbejdere, som altsaa indtil videre formentlig vil blive arbejdsløse. Der bliver dog foreløbig en Del Arbejde med Oprydningen. Skadens Omfang anslaar Brygmester Steenberg skønsmæssigt til ca. 1 Mill. Kr., men dette Skøn er dog med alt Forbehold, da Skadens Omfang endnu ikke kan overses ganske. Den første Tid vil der endnu kunne tappes en Del Øl, nemlig den færdigbryggede Mængde. Strømmen kan tilføres fra NESA, som maa overtage Fabrikkernes Strømforsyning indtil videre, da Tuborgs eget Elektricitetsværk er sat ud af Drift ved Ødelæggelsen. - Man har et svagt Haab om, at den ene af Kedlerne vil kunne sættes i Stand og derved muliggøre Driften af en Turbine, men det vil først vise sig efter Oprydningen. I Formiddags Kl. godt 8,30 blev der fundet en ueksploderet Kuffert, hvorfor den tyske Sprængningskommando øjeblikkelig tilkaldtes. Trafikken paa Strandvejen blev spærret, og Fabriksomraadet evakueret. Kl. 9,55 havde den tyske Sprængningskommndo afsluttet Arbejdet uden at finde flere Kufferter. Den fundne Kuffert blev sat paa en Cyklebagagebærer og kørt bort samtidig med, at Trafikken paa Strandvejen atter blev givet fri. 26. januar 1945 Telefonbomber mod "Bladkompagniet" og "Tuborg". Bladkompagniets Administrationsbygning, Østerbrogade 7 C, blev i Gaar Formiddags evakueret paa Foranledning af en Meddelelse om, at der var udlagt Bomber. Der blev tilkaldt en Sprængkommando, og Ejendommen afspærredes, og desuden spærrede tyske Soldater og Sommerfolk en stor Strækning af Østerbrogade. Undersøgelsen i Bladkompagniets Bygning gav imidlertid ikke noget Resultat. - I Morges Kl. 5,30 blev der ringet til Tuborg, at der var lagt Bomber i Flaskehallen. De tilstedeværende Arbejdere gik i Beskyttelsesrum, men da der ikke skete noget, blev Arbejdet genoptaget Kl. 7,30. Razzia. Natten til Torsdag har nogle Mænd, som erklærede, at de tilhørte det tyske Politi, gennemsøgt Carlsberg-Laboratoriet. 8. februar 1945 Hentet Benzin paa "Carlsberg". 1.500 Liter Benzin, tilhørende Brandvæsenet, blev i Onsdags hentet paa "Carlsberg". Der var 20-30 Mand om Arbejdet, og man lod Benzinen pumpe op i medbragte Beholdere, som kørtes bort i en Luftværnsbil. En LB'er blev tvunget til at køre. Først ud for den tyske Vagt ved Alsgades Skole blev han afløst og sendt tilbage. Esbjerg: Da det tyske Politi i Onsdags var ved at undersøge en Lastbil i Kongensgade, kom et "Tuborg"-Hestekøretøj gennem Tunnelen ved Kongensgade, og Kusken lagde ikke Mærke til et Tegn fra Politisoldaterne om at standse. Der faldt saa to Skud, og de to Mænd paa Vognen, den 45-aarige Hans Ehlers og den 17-aarige Gert Andersen, blev ramt. Det er senere meddelt, at de begge maatte have en Fod amputeret. 7. marts 1945 I forbindelse med en skydeøvelse lander nogle forsagede luftværnsraketter på Carlsbergs lagerbygninger (red. i Sydhavnen??) 13. marts 1945 Store Benzin- og Oliebeholdninger ødelagt. I det sidste Døgn er der sket mægtige Ødelæggelser paa Benzin- og Oliebeholdninger her i Landet. Ved 21,30-Tiden i Aftes eksploderede 9 Bomber i D.D.P.A.s Tankanlæg ved Vestre Kaj i Næstved. Den brændende Benzin og Olie flød som en Ildstrøm ned gennem Kajgaden og anrettede enorme Skader paa nogle store Brændselsoplag, Pakhuse og andre Bygninger i det paagældende Havnekvarter. Ilden standsede ved Papirfabrikkernes Portnerbolig, som ogsaa blev ødelagt, medens Fabrikkerne ikke tog nogen Skade. Der menes at være brændt ca. 600.000 Liter Olie, og Skaden paa Bygninger og Lagre løber op i Millionbeløb. Tidlig i Morges skete ogsaa kraftige Eksplosioner i Benzin- og Oliebeholdningerne i Nykøbing F. - Ved Brand er desuden ødelagt ca. 1. Mill. Liter Olie og Benzin i D.D.P.A.s Anlæg i Holbæk. - Fra Provinsen foreligger yderligere Meddelelse om tilsvarende Ødelæggelser i Odense Mandag Formiddag. I Nat ved 3,30-Tiden indtraf Eksplosioner i D.D.P.A.s Tankanlæg i Tuborg Havn, hvor en Benzintank og en Oliebeholder blev ødelagt. Benzintanken indeholdt 100.000 Liter tilhørende Københavns Brandvæsen, og Oliebeholderen 200 Tons Lokomotivolie, som tilhørte Statsbanerne. Begge Beholderne gik op i Luer.Webudgaven, Redaktør Søren Hansens Beretninger om Tiden fra den 19. September 1944 til den 4. Maj 1945, webudgavens 4. kapitel, 3. del, tilgået 28. august 2010 Kategori:Kilde